Forgotten Past
by Acidalia Hyuuga-Malfoy-Uchiha
Summary: *BEING REWRITTEN*
1. Chapter 1

**MMG: **hello everyone! And welcome to my first ever fan fiction! isn't it exciting!

**Envious Heart: **hello MMG-San! shouldn't you tell everyone what that stands for?

**Lonely Spade: **hello and I agree with envy, you should tell them.

**Three-Leaf Clover: **hello and you should but don't have to.

**MMG: **FINE! But only so you'll stop bugging me. well it stands for Mykayla-Mormon-Girl. don't ask about it please! Oh and Envious heart, Lonely Spade, and Three-Leaf Clover are my characters so don't steal them please. Thank you and enjoy! oh and before i forget i dont own Shugo Chara no matter how many times i wish i did.

**Chapter 1: the beginning**

"Amazing, isn't it? Our victory is close at hand, Utau." Sango-san said as she and Utau walked down the hallway away from the directors office. Utau stopped and said, "victory" looking a bit sad. "this is all thanks to Dia's incredible power. Your song's power is strengthened when you Character Change with Dia." Sango continued not noticing the depressed look on Utau's face. Il scoffed put her hands on her hips and turned away. Yukari walked up to Il, "Oh, Il your still here? What mysterious creatures you are." she said while she grabbed Il by her tail and hung her upside down. "After I became aware that something was there, I was somehow able to see Guardian Characters. "Let me go, you old hag!" Il screamed while squirming around. "Old- I'll have you know I'm still in my twenties!" she argued back obviously not liking being called an old hag. She through Il and said, " You aren't cute at all! Since you're so useless now, isn't it about time we fired you? Just like El." "What!" Il said totally shocked. Utau and Yukari walked away leaving Dia and Il together in the hallway. "Dammit! This is all your fault! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" Il screamed at Dia while trying to kick her. Then, Dia floated up to Il and Il said, " What is your problem?" she asked. Dia just stared and said, " Your radiance is dim, isn't it?" "she spoke!" Il said shocked at the fact that Dia actually spoke to her. " I can hear them. The whispers of your heart. 'she wont character transform with me. I'm frustrated and sad'. But, 'there is no need for a Guardian Character if you don't Character Transform.' Who said such a thing?" Then Il realized that that was what she had said to El before she left. "El" she said with and sad tone in her voice.

Meanwhile with Amu…

"Amu-Chan! If you go to sleep without drying your hair properly.." Miki started "you'll catch a cold!" Su finished for her. "I'm beat. Things got pretty crazy today." Amu sighed. "Fight, Amu-Chan! You can do it!" Ran cheered. " The final battle is tomorrow!" Miki chipped in. " We must stop Utau-Chan, no matter what!" Su said. "Mainly with my Character Transformation, right?" Miki questioned. " Amulet Clover should be the star!" Su said. "Hey now…. You guys get to switch off, but I only have one body." Amu explained. "This is no time for exhaustion! We've got to sane Utau-Chan!" said El weakly. " it was El's Character Transformation that made her so tired." Ran said as she sweat dropped. " Yeah, it really takes a lot out of you to Character Transform with someone else's Guardian Character. I wonder if Utau gets tired when she Character Transforms with Dia." and with that final thought they were about to go to sleep when Kiari called and said that Utau and Yukari changed their flight time and to go to Easters landing pad.(**MMG: **yeah for those of you who have seen the episode im going to skip the part with Tadagay and Ami because I really don't like their characters)

Back to Utau and Yukari…..

"Its finally time to spread your wings across the world, Utau. We'll transfer to the airport in this helicopter, and then fly to L.A. We'll then complete this master CD, and do a major Pan-American debut. The time for you to become the top singing sensation in the world has come, Utau!" Yukari said to an unhappy Utau. "But it's only because of the power of the X-Eggs. It's not my actual talent." Utau said sadly. " Good Grief, not that again. It doesn't matter what methods you use , a win is a win. If you want to be on top, you need to be willing to win by beating down everyone else. You have that power, which is why I picked you. Get it together!" Yukari explained. " We're about to take off. Get rid of those doubts of yours." 'Why do I sing? Is it for Ikuto? No, I don't think that's it.' "Utau, we're leaving." Yukari stated. "WAIT! The evil shadow that lies in the darkness I cannot overlook it!" Amulet angel yelled. "Amu!" Utau said a little shocked. "It's El!" Il said happily. "coming here alone was .." Yukari started. " We are here as well!" yelled Kiseki as a light appeared and showed all the Guardians. " go all of you" Kiseki ordered. " My Heart: unlock!" they all yelled transforming into their characters.

Mean while back with Ran Miki and Su…

Turns out they were the ones stuck holding the lights "Why are we doing this sort of thing?" Miki questioned. " We've been relegated to stage hands!" Ran exclaimed. "She didn't Character Transform with us again." Su stated.

Back to the story…..

"Sister, I can no longer support what you are planning!" Kairi yelled to his sister Yukari. "so it would seem Kairi" was all she replied. " The debt I owe you will not change as long as I live, and I am grateful for everything you have done for me over the years. But that's all the more reason for me to want you to understand; understand why you are wrong!" Kairi yelled. " you are quite the troublemaker, aren't you? Well, that's just like you." Yukari said. "Amu." Utau said a little awe struck. Amu stepped forward, "Utau, we came to talk." she said calmly. " I don't have anything to say to-" Utau started but Amu cut her off. " you can still go back. You can go back to the time when you loved to sing! The real Utau's -" but gut interrupted by Utau. " Oh, what do _you_ know? How could someone who does everything halfway, like you, possibly understand my suffering and sadness? Do you think you can change my life by _talking_ to me? Are you really that full of yourself? Do you have that much confidence? Well, do you, Hinamori Amu?" Amu looked down, " I…" Then Dia flew up to her. " Dia" Amu whispered. " I can hear the voice of your heart. You are a lost child. Even if you save X eggs, or your friends, you still don't have confidence in yourself. You are hesitant, and you waver. That is why your radiance is dim." Dia said. "you're right, I don't know. That's probably why I have so many Guardian Characters." Amu said while looking down. " Amu- Chan." Ran said with a sad voice. " So that's your answer?" Dia asked, " then why did you come here?" " that's ….." Amu started. " That's enough, Dia! Amu and I have no choice but to fight and finish this!" Utau yelled. " I won't fight you! Because I like you, Utau!" Amu yelled back. "what are you doing, Dia? Come back here! Fine, that's enough. Il!" Utau yelled. " my heart: unlock! Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!" and with that she was ready to battle. " please finish this quickly." was all Sango said before she left to board the helicopter. " Finally, the time for our final battle has come." and she started attacking. " Nightmare Lorelei!" yelled Utau as she sent an attack toward Amu and the guardians. " Don't underestimate me, guardians! Lilin Trident!" she shouted as a black trident appeared in her hands, and attacked Amu with it. " Amu-Chi!" Yaya shouted in fear for her friend. " El, guard!" Miki commanded. " leave it to me!" replied El. White Flag Double Plan!" Amu yelled out as two white flags appeared just in time to block the attack with. " She stopped the attack!" Ran yelled in amazement. "It's unexpectedly effective." Miki said not believing what she just saw. " It's nonviolent resistance!" El yelled enthusiastically.

**MMG:**so tell me if you like it!and sorry its so short but i just didnt want to write so much and have no one like it.

**Envious Heart:** and remember she wont add a new chapter til' she gets atleast five reviews!

**Lonely Spade: **we love you!

**Three-Leaf Clover:** and goodbye!


	2. New Life

**MMG:** Hello again! How's everybody I hope your all fine. And like this chapter the next one will be when the real story begins, this is just to show what happened that lead to the accident. Oh and this story will definitely be a Kukamu pairing!

**Amu & Kukai: **EH! O.O(both pass out)

**Envious Heart: **I told you! Now pay up Spade!

**Lonely Spade: **Damn! Not only do I lose my money but now I got to see them kiss to man this is just pure torture! .…

**Three-Leaf Clover: **Oh stop complaining we all know your only mad because you saw how the story ends.

**MMG:** YOU WHAT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!

**Lonely Spade: **crap…O.O (takes off running)

**MMG: **GET BACK HERE!( and chases her)

**Envious Heart: **Well while they do that I guess I'll welcome the story and disclaim it. MMG doesn't own Shugo Chara only the plot and me and my sisters. Now on with the story!

**chapter 2 : the battle**

" It's nonviolent resistance!" El yelled enthusiastically.

"We'll back you up!" Tadase yelled with a determined look on his face. "Yeah!" Yaya and Rima agreed.

"Wait-nya!" Yoru shouted from the top of a nearby building, " The main character should always appear last-nya!"

"Ikuto!" Amu and Utau clearly shocked at his appearance and momentarily forgetting about the battle at hand.

"My Heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Black Lynx!" said Ikuto and with that he started attacking the guardians who just barely missed getting hit with the attack all except Tadase.

"TADASE!" All the guardians screamed while running to his side, and as Amu was about to run over to them.

"Amu this isn't the time to worry about your friends." Utau said with a sneer on her face.

"Utau!" Amu said just as Utau thrust her trident at Amu and hit her square in her chest.

"cough-I never thought- cough- you'd actually-cough-do it." and with that she fainted at fell to the floor with a thud. Her transformation came undone and Ran, Miki, and Su all went back into their eggs and back into her heart and the dumpty lock turned to dust.

For a moment everything was quiet then, "OH MY GOD! We got to get Amu-Chi to the hospital!" then everyone started panicking, "What should we do?" Rima asked Kairi. " Well we should take Tadase and Amu to the hospital while Utau cleanses the X-eggs. that is if she'll help us." they all looked at Utau who just nodded her head as she took of to heal all the eggs.

xXTimexSkipXx( at the hospital)

"I cant believe what luck we have, I mean we get both Amu and Tadase. Well that is if they both live through the merging of there hearts and the X-Eggs." said the director who walked up to the two the children. He pulled up his brief case and opened it, out flew two X-Eggs which floated for a bit before they where absorbed by either Amu or Tadase.

Tadase's heart monitor immediately went flat, while Amu's sped up a little then went back to normal. "Looks like we only get one after all. Well that's fine less weight for me to carry to my car." the director said as he picked Amu up and took her to his car. He would then take her to his scientists over at Easter and have them erase her memory, alter her appearance and give her new records.

xXTimexSkipXx( 3 years later)

"DAD! Where is my backpack?" screamed Electra to her father. As soon as she yelled that she found her backpack under her bed.(A/N: her outfit is on my profile and her backpack was just a black jansport)"Never mind I found it! We got to go now or im going to be late for my first day and my meeting with the principal!" she yelled as she ran to the front of her house/mansion to wait for her father.

" Im right behind you, I called Jeffery so he should be pulling up in a minute so be patient." said the director of Easter.

"okay." Amu said begrudgingly.

"look here he is. Come on get in so we can go" he said as he helped her into the limo. Once the limo was moving he decided to make sure she understood what she was to do. " you remember everything I told you last night?"

"sigh-yes father, im not to show my guardians to anyone, talk to anyone or do anything that would draw unwanted attention to myself. Only talk to Utau if I absolutely have to and no character changes or transformations." I said with a bored look on my face.

"That's my girl" he said as he patted her head.

When they pulled up to the school everyone stopped to see who had the guts and money to come to school in a limo. Electra and her father stepped out of the car and walked up to the school to go find the principals office. As they walked pass students they heard them whispering to the other about how pretty she was and how she was probly a daughter of a very rich family. Which of course were true, occasionally you'd hear a nasty comment about how she probly moved here because her parents thought it would get her to stop cutting herself and be a normal girl but most were nice ones.

They finally made it to the office and her father went up to the front desk and said, "Im Kazuomi Ichinomiya, here to meet with the principal concerning my daughters enrollment at this school."

"oh yes go right on in he's expecting you." the secretary said.

"thank you!" both of us said and walked in a room labeled 'Principal's office'.

Apparently the Principal wanted to make this a quick meeting because all he said was, "Here is your Daughter's schedule and information packet I've gotten one of the students to show her around that's all and goodbye!" and pushed us out of his office.

I looked down at my schedule it read:

1st period: Science H-209

2nd period: Math Rm121

3rd period: Language Arts H-103

LUNCH

4th period: Social Studies H-103

5th period: Chamber choir Rm72

6th period: P.E Gym

Then I feel someone tap on my shoulder and this boy who looked about one year older than me and had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. " Hi im Kukai Souma, im a Junior. Nice to meet ya'."

"Hello Kukai, im Electra Takara and as you probly know im a sophomore."

" Yes I do know that, and since today is the first day its all day elective class so for the whole day you stay with your choir teacher okay? And until you know this place like the back of your hand I'll personally escort you to your classes, just meet me at the front gate before school. Well come on we got to go or else we'll be late!" and with that he dragged me off to class.

Once I got to class he walked me in talked to the teacher and then said bye to me and left. " your seat is right next to Nagiko but first you are required to introduce yourself to the class and sing a song to the class to show if you can actually sing or not."

" Okay , I'm Electra Ichinomiya im 15, the daughter of the director of the company Easter, I don't like meeting new people I have three brothers who also go to school here but live with my mother. I'm done with my introduction and I'll sing 'Missing' by Evanescence if that's okay with you?" she just nodded and I took out my Ipod and hooked it up to the sound system selected the track and the song began.

Missing

_Whispered:Can you stop the fire?Can you stand to fight her?You cant stop the fire,you wont say the words._

_Please, please forgive me,But I won't be home someday you'll look up,And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -You forgot me long I that unimportant...?Am I so insignificant...?Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,You won't try for me, not I'd die to know you love me,I'm all 't someone missing me?_

_Whispered:Can you stop the fire?Can you stand to fight her?You cant stop the fire,you wont say the words._

_Please, please forgive me,But I won't be home again.I know what you do to yourself,I breathe deep and cry out;"Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,You won't try for me, not I'd die to know you love me,I'm all 't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,Knowing you don't if I sleep just to dream of youI'll wake without you there,Isn't something missing?Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,You won't try for me, not I'd die to know you love me,I'm all 't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?_

_Whispered:Can you stop the fire?Can you stand to fight her?You cant stop the fire,you wont say the words._

As soon as I finished the whole class clapped and begged me for one more song. But this time set up a whole set list for me which consisted of 4 songs and luckily I happened to know all the songs by heart.

Every Heart

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness _

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do _

_(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone _

_So I prayed for help to distant million stars_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out _

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across _

_Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness _

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep _

_Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy _

_We have peace of mind _

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow _

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die _

_There is the warm heart places on my mind_

_In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet _

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind _

_They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out _

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today _

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone _

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

As soon as I finished the song the bell ringed and signaled lunch. Then I remembered that I don't know where the cafeteria is, but luckily I remembered Utau is in this class so I grabbed my stuff that I had set down before I had started singing, and looked around the room for her. I had managed to catch her just before she left the room.

"Utau can you please show me to the cafeteria because I don't know where it is and I don't want to get lost." I said looking at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Elec but only if I get to introduce you to my friends." she said with an evil gleam in her eyes, that bitch she probly just wants to use this as an opportunity to embarrass me at my new school.

"Deal" I said wishing this day was over already.

**MMG:** for those of you who didnt connect the dots Electra is Amu. and the reason i put this out sooner than i said i would is becuz' its been a week since i last uploaded and couldnt wait to hear if you liked it.

**Electra:** man singing so much really hurts your throat.

**Envy:** well atleast you where in this chapter! and for those of you who where wondering Utau knows who Electra really is but cant tell anyone because of easter. And her brothers will be introduced in the next chapter.

please tell me if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

MMG: well two songs in one chapter not bad but I gotta put three in this one so Gomen but I also gotta say Utau is in the same grade as Kukai while everyone else is in the grade below. Except yaya, and Ikuto isn't in love with Amu or anything of the sort.

(da-ku akuma takai)

Amu: well that's a relief. I mean life is gonna be hard enough without the pervert bugging me.

MMG: do u even know what a pervert is? Oh and Electra has three brothers Edwin, Evan, and Electric. So nobody gets confused Easter thought it would be good if she had some siblings and brain washed the boys into believing she was their sister.

Envious Heart better get you guys outta here before she gives all the surprises away. Disclaimer: MMG doesn't own the Shugo Chara cast only the plot and me my sisters and the three E's.

_CHAPTER THREE: THE ACCIDENTAL KISS_

I walked with Utau as she showed me to the cafeteria. As I got my food she waited for me. " Damn Elec you take forever to get you food. Even when I get food I don't take nearly as long as you to get it!" she said with an impatient voice.

"Well I figured the more time I spent in the lunch line the lee time id have to spend with your friends." I said with a look of horror on my face.

"Oh come on my friends aren't that bad! Actually there all very nice." she said with a distant look on her face.

"Earth to Utau! You there?" I said with a joking look on my face

"Ha-ha very funny. Well come on!" she said as she dragged me away. What is up with people and dragging me? I asked myself

When she finally stopped dragging me and then I noticed we were at a table on the quad in the far back behind a tree. Then I noticed there were people sitting at the table, two girls and two boys. The she elbowed me as if saying, 'introduce yourself already!' well hell looks like im one my own.

"well hello im Electra Takara, im Utau's step-sister im a sophomore I moved schools because my father switched the main office to the one here." I said with a dull look on my face.

Then a boy stood up, who I remembered showed me to my class earlier, and said, "Well you know me but just in case you forgot im Kukai." he said and then sat back down. And a sporty looking chara was floating right next to him.

Then a very doll-like girl stood up and said, "Well im Toshiro Rima I believe were in the same year." who had a clown chara on her shoulder.

Then a baby faced girl tackled me into a hug, "Hola! Im Yaya and this is-" she said while starting to point to the baby chara on the table before they all covered her mouth.

And lastly a boy with purple hair stood up, I gotta say he looked a lot like a girl, said, "Hello Electra, im Nagihiko Fugisaki nice to meet you." as he stretched his hand out to me and then I noticed the boy and girl charas sitting in front of him.

Then a name popped into my head and I remembered being friends with a girl named Nadeshiko Fugisaki. "Nadeshiko…" was all I had to say to get them to look at me weirdly.

"How do you know that name?" Kukai asked me. Well what the hell might as well let the weaklings see my charas. "Envy, Spade, Clover come out would you?" I said with a smirk which made the guardians look even more confused. That is until my charas floated out. "introduce your selves and explain everything." I ordered them.

"fine, im Envy" she said while looking disgusted by having to introduce herself,

"im Spade." she said with a bored expression on her face.

"And I'm Clover!" she said excitedly.

"I hope you guys are truly who I think you are or else I'll have disobeyed my father for nothing." I said a thoughtful look on my face.

"Who's your father?" Kukai asks.

"My father is the director of the company Easter, why?" I asked a little confused. Everyone's faces immediately paled once I told them and they looked at me weird. Then my phone started beeping I pulled it out and it was a text from my father, it said, 'Electra, your mission starts now. Commence operation: Embryo.' well hell better take off.

"Well not that this wasn't fun and all but I gotta go. Bye!" I yelled as I ran. Once I was out of sight I yelled, "My heart: unlock!" and envy in egg form floated into my heart and I transformed into, "Envious Heart!" my outfit was a red long sleeve shirt with a white cross over my chest, a black mini skirt, and black thigh high socks with regular black shoes.**(pic is on my profile.)**

Then I floated over to the cafeteria and said, "now matter what your dreams will never come true. Give me your dreams and I promise you never feel the pain of losing your dreams ever again." and of course as soon as I said that everyone in the cafeteria's heart's egg came out and turned into an X-egg. Crap looks like I gotta call my brothers to come help me after all.

I pulled out my phone and dialed my older brothers number and said, " hey Evan turns out I will need your guy's help so bring the guys over right now-" I was interrupted by the guardians bursting into the cafeteria.

"What the hell happened here!" Nagihiko yelled. Then my brothers came running in, they all yelled there transformations, "Devil child!" Edwin yelled. "Dark Heart!" Electric yelled. "Death Follower!" Evan yelled. My brothers are weird, I mean they look exactly the same transformed as they do in real life. I flew down to them.

"What the hell took you guys so long!" I immediately started yelling at them. Then I remembered that the guardians are here, "Guys they don't know who any of us are so don't say anything." I warned.

Once the guardians noticed us they transformed, "Beat Jumper!" "Sky Jack!" "Seraphic Charm!" "Clown Drop!" "Dear Baby!" damn I guess it was a bad Idea to tell them about my charas.

"Iru! Join me I need you now!" I yelled to Iru. Her eyes got dull and she flew over to me. "Iru!" Utau yelled but she didn't respond she just kept floating to me.

"My Heart: Unlock!" then Envy floated out of me and Iru floated in, "Devil's mistress!" my outfit looked just like Utau's when she was transformed with Iru except instead of the two blond pink tails I got two black pink tails.

The Guardian's face's were like WTF?O.O it was kind of funny and Im to lazy to explain to them why Iru listened to me so I just attacked them. I looked over to Dark Heart, met his eyes and he nodded to me, "Dark Kiss!" we both yelled and kissed each other on the lips real quick, the attack made Nagihiko kiss Rima, Utau kiss Kukai, and Yaya pass out.

"come on while their all busy lets destroy the heart eggs and bail!" Death Follower whisper yelled to us. We all just nodded our heads and used our special attack, "Death of all broken dreams!" all of us began to release our dark aura and then the aura turned into a blade that cut through all the X-eggs.

"Well we're done here. Release!" I yelled and the Guardians all snapped back into reality. "I'll be taking Iru with me, and Temari. Temari time to come home!" I yelled. She floats out just like Iru did and Nagihiko tries to stop her but cant. "You Guardians are really pathetic you know that?" my big brother yells as he untransforms, " Elec knock them out and take their memory too.!"

I nodded and transformed with Clover, float down to yaya and kiss her on the cheek and whisper in her ear, "forget everything." and she passes out. Then go to Utau and do the exact same thing. I repeat this process until I came up to Kukai. I reverted back to my original form, and just chara changed with clover, "now its your turn." I said.

I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but at the last second he turned which made me kiss him on the lips. His lips were really soft and I kissed him with a fierce desire and he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me really hard. We kissed until we ran out of air, then I remembered that I had to erase his memory, "forget everything." and then as he was about to hit the ground I caught him.

"Aww does sissy like the boy?" Evan asked while making kissy faces at me. I set Kukai down on the floor and said, "Now is that really any of your business?" I said with a sneer on my face. Then the bell rang and everyone woke up, "well time to get back to class." I said as I walked up to Utau. "Utau time to take me to class." she got up and nodded her head.

xXTime SkipXx

Once we got back to class the teacher pushed me to the front of the class and said, "since we're running low on time you'll be singing these songs right after the other without interruption. So continue." I just nodded my head and started singing.

**Romaji PAPERMOON**  
I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
iki wo hisomete matteiru Deadly Night  
Don't scary majou ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo  
sono me ni utsuseru kara

See you in your dreams Yeah Baby  
kowai yume dato shitemo

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki  
kasaritsuketa Black Paper Moon  
shinjitekureta nara When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni

amai shinku no JAMU mo  
otoshita KA-DO ni ukabi agaru moji  
Your Destiny kimi ga nozomeba donna sekai mo  
sono te ni tsukameru kara

madowasarenai de  
dare ni mo kowasenai

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu eien  
sakende kureta nara I will find you, My dear  
doko ni ite mo  
karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte

dare mo shinjirarenakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru  
soredemo kimi no kotoba ha itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki kazaritsuketa mejirushi  
yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki  
miagete hoshii

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu shinrai

kimi ha hitori janai  
When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara

**"Insomnia"**

_[Whispers]_ Sleep Sleep Sleep

I can't sleep most of the time  
Try to cancel you from my mind  
Never liked you that much anyway  
Got to try sleep through to Saturday

Can't seem to keep my eyes shut  
Can't stop to think about what what what  
You said, you said to me when  
I lost, I lost you again

Can't make the beat go away  
Gotta get me outta this state  
I gotta feel the rush on my face

I'm lonely, gotta look for a party  
and dance with somebody tonight  
Cause I'm lonely, feeling empty inside  
Can't you make me feel alive

I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep  
I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep

Don't look at me like that  
What? You think I'm some kinda maniac  
Who was asking for your opinion anyway  
It's my life and you don't have a say

Gotta get, get outta this place  
Can't stand to look at your face  
I'm gonna get lost in the underground  
I'll kill you if you follow me around

Can't make the beat go away  
Gotta get me outta this day  
I gotta feel the rush on my face

I'm lonely, gotta look for a party  
and dance with somebody tonight  
Cause I'm lonely, feeling empty inside  
Can't you make me feel alive

I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep  
I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep

Can't sleep  
Can't sleep  
Can't sleep

I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep  
I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep

**Liu Yi Fei**

Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite

chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari

Let's go!

blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry...

blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry...

merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground

merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground

tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu

mada mada shiranai sekai

koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?

* Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte

motto suki ni saseru kara

mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai

Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo

itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau

Let's go!

lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip...

lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip...

lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy

lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy

mune no oka de sasayaku jumon

sunao ni kikenai kimochi

hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete

Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru

nigirikaeshita kono te de

kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru

Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo

* repeat

kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to

Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo

Then I just bowed and went to my seat cuz I was just to tired to do anything else.

* * *

MMG: well this was really long it took me forever to write this (passes out)

Envy: well while she's knocked out i'll say what she was gonna say. a picture of the boys is on her profile and please review!


End file.
